One Night
by MidnightStrata
Summary: It's the night before the jump through Omega 4, and Shepard is spending the night alone. -Oneshot-


**A/N: Slight Mass Effect 2 spoilers. Please don't hate/flame :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythingggg... Well except my brain.**

Shepard stood in her room, alone.

The spacious cabin of the rebuilt Normandy was quiet, the whirr of the various equipment on the ship barely above whisper level. The lights had turned on as she entered the room, but she turned them off, leaving the room illuminated only by the soft blue light coming from the fish tank on the wall. Why Cerberus felt the need to put that in her cabin, she'll never know. Maybe she should ask Miranda-

A small smile touched her lips as that thought crossed her mind. What a thing to ask randomly, when the trip through the Omega 4 relay loomed over their heads like a sword. Everyone was nervous and scared, even though not everyone admitted it. Elena had made it a point to talk to everyone individually, get a sense of where everyone stood with this. That was her role as Commander and Capitan of the Normandy. Her crew trusted her, and their loyalty to her astounded her.

"EDI, lock the door. I don't want to be disturbed unless it's an emergency."

"Of course, Commander," the robotic voice responded. Elena could hear a soft click behind her as she turned to step into her bathroom. She didn't think any of her crew would bother her this late; after all, she needed some alone time too.

Lukewarm water ran from the tap as she turned it on. Cupping some in her hands, she splashed some on her face and scrubbed. Taking more, she ran her hands through her short, red hair, ruffling it until it stuck out at every angle from her head. A mischievous grin spread her slightly thin lips, the amusement at how ridiculous she looked in the mirror sparking in her vivid green eyes. Shepard was surprised to find that the scars on her face were almost completely healed, running a wet finger over the new skin just to make sure. Satisfied, she returned to her room.

For a brief second, Shepard had forgotten about what lay ahead tomorrow, but stepping back into the room brought it all rushing back. Quiet, she looked around the room, her gaze eventually coming to rest on the only photo she had on her desk; the photo of the one person she loved.

Slowly, before she realized it, Shepard lowered herself into the chair by her desk. The picture screen, dim before, came to life as the motion sensor detected her, illuminating the face of the beautiful asari it held; Liara.

A dull ache formed in her chest as she regarded the picture. Shepard had only seen Liara a few times since her revival, but every time was torture. She missed Liara so much. It wasn't the talking or visiting itself that was torture, but the leaving, and knowing that when she returned to the Normandy, Liara wouldn't be there.

Shepard missed Liara now more than ever. Now, with this sword hanging over her head, her heart ached with loneliness. Her room, which had always felt cold and empty without her, seemed even more so now.

She picked up the photo and held it in both hands. With one, she began tracing the outline of Liara's face, easily remembering how her blue skin had felt beneath her hands, how her body felt as it pressed against hers…

The cold realization that she might not ever see Liara again struck Shepard like a knife in the gut, quickly spreading throughout her whole body. For a moment, she couldn't move, didn't even dare to breathe. Slowly, she reigned in the cold touch of fear, quelled it down to a small rock in the pit of her stomach. There were bigger things out there than her, she reminded herself. She also told herself that there was the possibility of coming back. Shepard didn't want to die out in the middle of nowhere, but she, and her whole crew, knew it was a very big possibility.

"I'm doing this for everyone," she said softly to the picture, "but I'm also doing this for you." She gazed longingly into the eyes in the picture, wishing for the millionth time that they would stare back into hers.

She set down the picture as she opened her personal computer. She quickly opened the line that Liara had used to contact her and sent her a short voice message, shutting down her computer afterwards. She looked over to where she had set the picture and smiled softly. Her resolve strong, even with the loneliness, she rose from her chair and flopped into bed. Tucking one of the pillows under her arm and hugging it to her body, Elena Shepard finally fell asleep.

_-Illium-_

Liara was in her office bright and early, as she always was. The morning light from the sun was just peaking over the buildings of the city when she stumbled upon a message from Shepard. The asari's heart raced as a smile curved her mouth. As her human partner's voice came softly through the speakers, Liara's heart fluttered; it still held a place for her. She knew full well what journey Shepard's crew was about to undertake, and it was Liara's strongest hope that they came back. Circumstances may have forced the two apart physically, while Shepard was still alive, Liara would love her.

She played the message over and over again; listening to Shepard's voice and imagining that she were here.

_"Liara._

_I love you."_


End file.
